Notable ESPER Agents
There are relatively few ESPER agents who are well-known by the entire organization. Those who have become so recognized have done so through loyalty and by continually proving their ability to defeat the enemy. Here is a listing of those highly-regarded few. Dr. Ian James McDermott: 'The greatest of all living ESPER agents, he was promoted by popular vote to ESPER Prime Director. He functions out of the Ransom, VA branch of ESPER, where he holds the most haunted building on the planet, Montega Manor, at bay. He is skilled with both bladed weapons and handguns, and practices Ritual Magick and mentalism. He has closed more cases than any other ESPER agent. '''Molly Ann Wise-McDermott: '(this space left blank intentionally) '''Dr. Frank Haversham-Johnson: '''The Director of the Orlando, FL location, "Doctor J," as he is lovingly known to his agents, started the branch when a violent voodoo cult was discovered operating in the everglades. He continues to share his wisdom with new recruits, and his is the fastest-growing ESPER branch in America, second only to the original London branch. '''Kurt "Jammer" Kates: '''An Australian werewolf hunter who was himself transformed into a werewolf, Jammer and his partner Preston are two of the most prodigious ESPER agents in the world today. Jammer was contacted by ESPER when they realized he was charging large sums of money to bring rich adventurers on "Paranormal Safaris," where they would hunt werewolves, vampires, and other cryptozoological creatures. He lives on his seaplane, Bess, in Tampa, and is a member of Doctor Haversham-Johnson's team. '''Dr. Preston Cornelius Blake: '''An ex-surgeon who accidentally killed a patient, Preston Blake was tormented by demonic entities who drank his remorse for five years. Having once been rich and successful, he became homeless and lived on the streets of Chicago until Jammer found him while on a mission. They joined forces and have been a force to be reckoned with ever since. Preston is constantly the victim of Jammer's heartless pranks and unwitting racist epithets ("That's just how me old dad used to talk!"), but he would die for Jammer, and vice versa. '''Jonathan Wayne Talbot: '''The orphaned son of a failed stage magician from Detroit, Jon Talbot learned real magick and brought it into his stage act to attract a crowd. It did so, along with the attention of several unsavory spirits. ESPER got involved and forced Jon into joining, although he did so very grudgingly at first. He eventually went on a mission to Hong Kong and met his wife, Wen, there. He and Wen formed the Hong Kong branch of ESPER and still are the joint-Directors there. '''Beowulf: '''Without any other name, Beowulf is known simply as "The Big Tough Guy" by other Agents. He is a member of the Ransom, VA crew, and his first introductory mission was into Montega Manor. Beowulf is the strongest ESPER member on record, and he suffers from Riley-Day Syndrome, so he ignores pain and continues to fight no matter what. '''Richard Armstrong: '''An intelligent young man who impressed Dr. McDermott when they first met, his sister was possessed and saved by Ian, only to be killed by the cult who had caused her state the next day. Rich gave up the life he knew before to join Ian in Ransom and help build ESPER. In 2010, when Ian became the Prime Director of ESPER, he moved Rich to Portland, OR to start a new branch of ESPER there. '''Katherine Coleridge: '''The had of the London branch, who continued to run it after Ian refused to leave Ransom. She is one of the toughest ESPER Directors despite her relatively young age (34). She is a Psion with Telepathic abilities. '''Eddie Delaney (DECEASED): '''The leader of the 1981 mission to Red Water Gulch, TX. He was the lone survivor after the first night, and called on the air strike that wiped Red Water Gulch off the map. Unfortunately, Delaney found the need to eradicate the town so pressing that he asked the air strike team not to attempt his evacuation, and he died with the town. '''Dr. Aloyscious Scofield: The world's premiere researcher into Psionic activity, and the Director of Berkeley, CA's ESPER team. Other notable people in the ESPER universe: Alex Harmonious: A musician who cannot pick up his guitar and sing without prophecying. When he first met Dr. McDermott, the very first thing he did was to pick up his guitar and sing I Raise My Hand. Category:ESPER Category:Campaign